Le Plan Qui Tue
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur le cast d'Aventures] Les fanfictions writers avait un plan en tête. Le plan ultime. Un plan qui tue. [Crack!fic spécialement pour le premier mois de la fanbase d'Aventures !]


_Bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, on se penche sur une nouvelle fanfiction sur le cast d'Aventures... Et ses fanfics' writers. Oui, nouveau délire juste avant le live essai d'Aventures XD Et je devais le mettre à l'écrit, obligé. Donc... Voilà ce qui en a découlé. Cette fanfiction est une crack!fic, si vous ne l'avez pas encore compris XDD Cette fanfiction est également le moyen de fêter le premier mois de la fanbase d'Aventures, en espérant qu'il y en aura encore de nombreux autres derrière ! Merci de continuer à nous soutenir, et un gros merci à la team d'Aventures sans qui rien de tout ça n'aurait était possible._

 **Disclaimer :** Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn, Bob, Maddey, Rubeale, Suz', Hakukai sont leurs propres propriétés. Je suis ma propre propriété, mais ça semble évident. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **LE PLAN QUI TUE**

"Myfan', j'le sens pas, chuchota Maddey à sa voisine, qui suivait la scène en face d'elles, confiante.

\- Ca va marcher. Il ne résistera pas. Fais confiance à mon plan."

Nous étions dans une convention quelconque, un jour quelconque d'un mois quelconque, où le casting d'Aventures avait été invité. Cette année, les fanfiction writers d'Aventures avaient décidé de se réunir pour d'un côté se rencontrer, et de l'autre, mettre en action un projet assez ambitieux : kidnapper les acteurs. Oui, parce qu'on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais elles sont toutes des psychopathes.

En tête du projet se tenait Myfanwi, plus connue sous le nom de "MAIS ARRÊTE DE TUER BOBEUH". Ouaip, son truc à elle, c'est le meurtre. De Bob de préférence, mais de tous les personnages en général. Massacrer, déchiqueter, briser psychologiquement, tout ce qu'il y a de plus génial. Oh. Et elle a inventé le Thélthazar. A ses côtés, Maddey, plus timide mais néanmoins assez folle pour rejoindre le projet, fan de Thélthazar, et peut être bien la seule à encore écrire du fluffy dans le groupe. Leur but ? Capturer Bob Lennon. Les autres étaient en charge d'autres Youtubeurs, mais les deux demoiselles avaient insisté pour kidnapper le grand pingouin rouge.

Elles avaient décidé de prendre le Pyro-Barbare par les sentiments, en prenant en otage son briquet. Il se trouve que Maddey était une excellente pick-pocket. Même après l'avoir bousculé une bonne vingtaine de fois pour qu'il fasse tomber l'objet. Et elle s'était sauvée avec, sous ses yeux, et depuis près de trente minutes maintenant, Bob les traquaient, croyant sans doute pouvoir leur faire payer. Les deux demoiselles se contentaient en fait de l'attirer dans un coin à l'écart, pour que sa disparition passe inaperçue.

Et le truc le plus drôle, c'est que ce pauvre Bob Lennon n'y voyait que du feu (ndla : jeu de mot involontaire, désolée xD). Myfanwi pouvait le voir avancer dans leur direction, sourcils froncés, avant que les demoiselles se remettent à courir, ravies de l'efficacité de son plan. Heureusement que Bob avait un égo surdimensionné et qu'il ne supportait pas d'être humilié. Ca rendait les choses beaucoup plus simples.

"On arrive au point de non-retour. J'vais me planquer. Parle-lui, j'arrive par derrière et je l'assomme.

\- T'es sûr que ça va marcher ? Il est plus grand que toi.

\- Comme si c'était gênant ça."

Myfanwi partit se planquer derrière un étalage. Bob rentra la tête la première dans le piège. C'était un cul-de-sac, à l'écart des stands, qui servait d'entretien. Lorsque le Pyromage entra, il sembla assez surpris de ne trouver qu'une seule personne. Il se dû même se douter de quelque chose, mais préféra se concentrer sur son foutu briquet.

"Euh... C'est à moi ça.  
\- Ah ? Je l'ai trouvé à terre, répondit Maddey."

Derrière elle, Myfanwi arrivait doucement, une grosse planche dans les mains, tout en faisant signe à sa complice de continuer à l'occuper.

"Euh... Vous êtes vraiment Bob Lennon ?"

Myfanwi se fit un facepalm dans le background. Bob se retourna, croisant le regard de la psychopathe. Elle haussa les épaules.

"Oh et puis merde la manière douce."

Elle hurla et, tout en sautant, fracassa la planche sur la tête de Lennon qui s'effondra au sol dans un "bong". Maddey regarda son amie, choquée.

"Il... Il est toujours vivant ?

\- Meh oui. Allez, aide-moi, on va l'attacher et le bâillonner pendant qu'il est silencieux. J'espère que les autres ont eu autant de succès."

* * *

Suz' était concentrée, accroupie derrière un stand une manette à la main, guidant un dindon empaillé téléguidé. Sa proie ? Krayn. Il était en train de baver devant un stand de MMORPG, et la fanfiction writer qui devait s'occuper de lui avait bien travaillé son plan. Lorsque l'idée du kidnapping avait été proposé, elle avait immédiatement pensé au dindon. Vous n'imaginez pas la galère ensuite pour se procurer ce fameux dindon. A la base, il y en avait trois, mais un d'eux avait sauté par la fenêtre du train et avait fait un joli splash, et un autre s'était enfui... Quelque part dans la convention. Elle avait donc attaché le dernier, de manière à ce qu'il ait l'air empaillé, pour piéger Krayn.

Le dindon vint se heurter à sa jambe. L'effet de surpris fut réussi, et Suz' fit partir le dindon dans la direction souhaitée. Son cobaye prit ça pour un jeu, et le poursuivit, en riant, croyant probablement à une blague d'un fan. Il fit cependant moins le fier quand le dindon descendit dans un sous-sol. Krayn le suivit malgré tout, l'air légèrement moins rassuré.

Suz' se pointa derrière lui, et lui colla un couteau dans les côtes, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, malsain.

"Silence. Tu vas faire absolument tout ce que je dis bien gentiment. Les mains en l'air, Grunlek."

* * *

Rubeale était nerveuse. Son cobaye, Sébastien Rassiat n'était pas réellement disponible. Pour le moment, il se déhanchait sur Just Dance devant une horde de fans lui hurlant des compliments, ou lui lançant des soutien-gorge. Notre fanfiction writer en avait légèrement marre. Tout le monde devait avoir réussi à kidnapper son Youtubeur, et elle allait se retrouver en bas du classement à cause d'un foutu jeu. Elle reçut un soutien-gorge sur la tête. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de rester calme. Quand une idée lui vint. Plan B.

"ATTENTION IL Y A UNE BOMBE !"

Hurlements, cris, des gens qui courent de partout. Parfait. Seb' n'échappa pas à la règle, elle le poursuivit puis, alors qu'il tournait dans un coin, elle lui plongea dessus, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Dans une badassitude totale, elle le réduisit au silence en lui collant un scotch noir épais, puis elle attrapa une chaise et lui écrasa sur le crâne. Des gens la regardait bizarre. En même temps, elle était à cheval sur lui, dans une position légèrement compromettante.

"C'est mon petit ami, dit-elle simplement. Il a du mal à tenir l'alcool."

Dans un sourire désolée, elle se leva, attrapa son cobaye assommé par en dessous les bras et le traîna doucement à l'écart, en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Mission réussie.

* * *

Hakukai était très très très gênée. Kidnapper Fred était une chose. Se retrouver en face à face avec lui en était une autre. Cela devait bien faire deux heures qu'elle courrait après le Joueur du Grenier. Elle ne pouvait pas agir sans qu'une nuée de fans l'entoure. Le problème de la célébrité. Autre problème, Hakukai se demandait bien comment elle allait s'y prendre. Et elle avait eu la stupide idée de lui acheter un bibelot, sur lequel le gamer louchait. Résultat elle s'était fait remarqué. Conséquence : il l'avait invité boire un verre. Et maintenant elle était coincée à une table, Fred lui racontant des astuces de tournage, et elle se demandant bien ce qu'elle foutait là.

Finalement, il dû se rendre à une conférence. Dieu seul sait pourquoi Hakukai le suivit. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais en même temps, les autres l'attendait avec sa proie. Il allait falloir ruser. Par chance, Fred ne savait pas où se trouver la scène. Hakukai saisit l'opportunité pour l'accompagner. Enfin... "L'accompagner". Elle l'entraîna à l'extérieur, et, une fois qu'il fut hors d'atteinte de voix, elle sortit un couteau et le pointa dans sa direction.

"... Si tu voulais que je te rende l'argent, il fallait juste demander.

\- Obéis et tout se passera bien."

Rappelons que notre Fred est légèrement beaucoup plus grand que notre kidnappeuse qui se sentit bien ridicule. Le gamer se retourna, en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se retrouva cependant coincé. En se retournant, il vit qu'Hakukai l'avait menotté à elle, avec un sourire sadique. Elle le traîna vers le point de rendez-vous (avec bien du mal - au point, qu'à la fin, Fred finit par venir de son plein gré, mais nous n'en reparlerons pas puisque la fanfiction writer en question préfère oublier ce petit détail-).

* * *

Myfanwi et Maddey arrivèrent en premier au point de rendez-vous, un hangar à l'écart, derrière la convention. Bob était bien réveillé, et se débattait tant qu'il pouvait. Pas de bol pour lui, la psychopathe était excellente au niveau des nœuds. Et le bâillon semblait tenir, même si on pouvait entendre des "Enfoirées" étouffés de temps à autres. Le hangar était déjà prêt, cinq chaises, clouées au sol, avec de quoi attacher les prisonniers. Myfanwi commençait légèrement à en avoir marre, de leur paquet, et résistait à l'envie de lui en coller une. Littéralement.

"Comment on va l'attacher ? demanda Maddey. C'est pas comme s'il était très docile. On dirait une banane géante avec des pattes."

Bob se crispa, puis lança un regard à la jeune fille qui lui tenait les jambes. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps que Myfanwi ne craquerait pas, il tentait donc sa chance de l'autre côté, avec les yeux de cocker.

"Au pire je l'assomme, répondit Myfanwi. Comme ça il arrêtera de bouger.

\- Il a déjà un œuf sur la tête, on a dit qu'on touchait pas le visage.

\- C'était ça ou il se sauvait dans la convention en hurlant comme une fillette."

Elles atteignirent enfin les chaises. Myfanwi plaqua Bob contre le dossier, hésitant même à le tenir par les cheveux pendant que Maddey détachait prudement les jambes. Bien sûr, Bob se leva d'un coup, et tenta de fuir. Heureusement, Myfanwi avait attaché ses bras au dossier, et il revint à la case départ. Elles le ligotèrent entièrement, serrant les liens au maximum, puis reculèrent, observant leur oeuvre. Bob ne disait plus rien, se contentant de les fixer intensément avec un regard sombre.

Suz" suivit arriva par derrière, l'arme toujours braquée sur Grunlek. Le gamer avançait l'air las. Il fut très surpris de trouver Bob là, mais en même temps, ça le rassura. Maddey aida Suz" à l'attacher sur la chaise, pendant que Myfanwi jouait à "lepremierquibaisseleregard" avec Bob Lennon, mauvaise.

"... Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu Bob ? demanda la dernière arrivée, en pointant du doigt le bleu sur le front du premier prisonnier, s'élargissant doucement.

\- Il a tenté de résister, répondit simplement Myfanwi. Ca a été toi ?

\- Oh oui, il a pas fait trop de bordel. Il est adorable."

Krayn haussa un sourcil, alors qu'on finissait de l'attacher. Bob et Myfanwi continuaient de se défier du regard, impassibles.

"Myfan... Tu veux pas le débaîlloner ? demanda timidement Maddey.

\- Chut. J'lui apprends le respect et on en reparle."

Rubeale apparut dans l'entrée, presque aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle laissa tomber Seb, encore dans les vapes au sol, avant de s'écrouler dessus, complètement épuisée.

"La prochaine fois, je réserve Bob. En tout cas, vous étonnez pas si demain tout le monde pense que Seb est alcoolique et que je couche avec. J'ai dû sortir cette excuse au moins quinze fois. Portez-le, moi j'vais... Juste m'asseoir là et attendre."

Bob finit par baisser le regard. Myfanwi poussa un petit cri de victoire, avant de se diriger en sautillant vers Seb. Avec l'aide Maddey, elles le soulevèrent et essayèrent tant bien que mal de l'attache sans qu'il glisse. Elles le laissèrent ensuite dormir. Maddey eut pitié de Bob et vint retirer le baîllon.

"Enfin, répondit-il immédiatement. C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Vous êtes qui ?

\- Des gens, répondit Myfanwi, avec un sourire malsain. Haku' est toujours avec Fred ?

\- Je l'ai vu boire un verre avec, répondit Rubeale. Elle m'a pas vue. Fred non plus. Heureusement. C'est sûr que c'est très discret de se trimballer Seb d'un bout à l'autre de la convention.

\- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, bougonna Bob, dans son coin, puisque personne ne faisait attention à lui, à l'exception de Krayn, qui lui trouvait la situation plus drôle qu'autre chose."

Myfanwi leva leva les yeux en l'air, quand Hakukai apparut enfin à la porte, le bras tendu derrière elle, essayant désespérement de faire rentrer Fred dans le hangar. Les quatre fanfiction writers essayèrent de se retenir de rire. En voyant ses amis, Fred avança, traînant leur pauvre amie derrière lui. Il fixa intensément Seb, avant de se tourner vers le groupe.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- ... Haku', pourquoi tu l'as pas juste assommé ? demanda Suz".

\- J'ai essayé. Mais il est trop grand. Du coup bah... Système D."

Fred se dirigea vers la chaise en soupirant et s'installa, se laissant même attacher par Maddey. On vous a déjà dit à quel point il est adorable, LUI ? Hakukai se tourna vers Krayn et... Freeza instantanément. Une musique romantique aurait dû se mettre en marche, pendant qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers lui. Les fanfiction writers la regardèrent faire, perplexe.

"Si elle l'embrasse on fait quoi ? chuchota Suz' au groupe. On la stoppe ou...

\- ... Laisse-la. Bon, puisqu'elle a l'air volontaire, on laisse Haku' les surveiller. On va chercher le dernier, dit calmement Myfanwi. Haku ? On va chercher Dieu. Surveille-les. Et évite de terroriser Krayn, il est timide."

Myfanwi, Maddey, Suz" et Rubeale quittèrent le hangar, laissant Hakukai seule, à quelques centimètres du visage légèrement effrayé de Krayn, peu rassuré par la dernière phrases de leurs preneuses d'otages.

* * *

Retour à la convention. Nos quatre fanfiction writers étaient en train de traquer la dernière proie, celle pour qui elles avaient dû élaborer un plan A, B, C et D, au cas où il résisterai : Mahyar Shakeri. Le premier plan consistant à aller le voir gentiment, lui demander un autographe -bah oui, faut pas rire non plus- et ensuite une interview, afin de l'attirer à l'écart et de lui tomber dessus à ce moment là. Elles s'étaient donc tout naturellement rendu dans la file d'attente, où à la clé se trouvait Mahyar, qui semblait chercher quelque chose du regard.

Ah. Mais attendez, c'est vrai. "Aventures" était marqué sur une énorme pancarte au dessus de sa tête. Donc, normalement, tout le cast devait être présent. Tout le cast, qui rappelont le, se trouvait désormais dans un hangar, un peu plus loin. Mahyar demanda quoi faire aux assistants qui lui demandèrent d'ouvrir la séance, tant pis pour les autres. Deux gens passèrent en premier. Certains quittèrent la file, en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas les Grenier, ou Fred, et ça arrangea bien les fanfiction writers.

"Qui a la bouteille de mojito ? demanda soudain Myfanwi.

\- C'est moi, répondit Suz'. Par contre elle a dû prendre un peu chaud.

\- Oh. C'est pas grave. Ca reste du mojito."

Encore deux personnes et ce serait enfin leur tour. Elles sautillaient presque d'excitation. Pour Mahyar ou pour le kidnapping, ça, c'est libre à imaginer. Trente minutes plus tard, les demoiselles purent enfin passer. Mahyar semblait perturbé de voir autant de monde -tout seul- mais ça, c'était avant que Suz' pose la bouteille de Mojito et Myfanwi un paquet de cookies. Seuls les vrais comprendront la référence. Il resta un moment perplexe, avant de lever les yeux vers les personnes face à lui.

"... La fanbase, dit-il simplement. Content de vous voir par ici. Même si je suis tout seul. Pas trop déçues ?"

Myfanwi se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre. Bon, on vous passe le passage fangirlisme, où les fanfictions writers ont commencé à wutwuter joyeusement avec le Maître du Jeu, en le faisant crouler sous les fanfics. Puis elles lui proposèrent un interview, mais il avait une conférence juste après et donc c'était pas possible. Et donc plan B. Elles attendirent patiemment deux heures trente, le temps que tout le monde passe, puis Mahyar se leva, et prit une allée. Les fanfiction writers se lancèrent un regard.

"Je m'occupe de l'assommer, dit Myfan. Il faut deux personnes pour le garder debout, histoire que ça passe incognito, et ensuite... Euh... Qui veut endosser le rôle de la petite amie ?"

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Suz' qui poussa un soupir. Myfanwi attrapa sa batte de baseball, et entreprit de traquer Mahyar dans les allées, cherchant un coin pas trop bonder pour l'attraper. Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il se stoppe devant un stand plein de jeux de rôles -pendant une heure trente !- empêchant toute manœuvre. Il reprit enfin son chemin, vers les allées plus calme. Le moment parfait. Il n'y avait plus personne. La psychopathe se glissa doucement derrière lui, levant sa batte, quand il se retourna.

Zut. Bon. Tant pis pour l'esthétique et la règle du "On touche pas au visage". La batte cogna très fort sur la tête de Mahyar, et il tomba directement dans les vapes. Heureusement. Imaginez s'il avait fallu s'y prendre en trois fois. Rubeale et Maddey lui attrapèrent chacun un bras et doucement, le groupe se mit à tirer le Maître du Jeu vers la sortie. Au moment d'atteindre l'extérieur, Mahyar ouvrit un œil. Myfanwi le renvoya faire dodo. Il avait donc deux jolies bosses de chaque côté du front. Bah... Ca finirait bien par passer.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Mahyar se réveillait de nouveau. Maddey et Rubéale le posèrent au sol, lui laissant le temps de se remettre de ses esprits -et des deux énormes coups qu'il avait reçu sur la tête- pendant que Myfanwi et Suz' fermaient la porte du hangar. Hakukai avait détaché les "prisonniers". Elle était confortablement installée sur les genoux de Krayn, en train de rire avec. Même Bob souriait. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le groupe, en se grattant la tête.

"D'accord, j'aurais pas dû vous traiter d'enfoirées. Mais il suffisait de demander hein.

\- Parce que vous croyez qu'on a pas essayé ?! s'exclama Myfanwi, outrée."

Mahyar se releva, en se frottant le front.

"Essayer quoi ?"

Bob, Krayn, Fred et les filles détournèrent le regard, gênés soudainement. Le Maître du Jeu plissa les yeux, méfiant. Fred se baladait dans l'entrepôt, analysant les boîtes. Seb ? Oh. Seb était toujours dans les vapes, mais d'après Fred, il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours donc ça lui faisait du bien. Même si les propos qu'il murmurait dans son sommeil étaient très louches. A propos de son compatriote du Grenier. On a coupé ça au montage, pour éviter de choquer vos petites oreilles sensibles.

"Qui lui dit ? demanda Suz', en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de Seb endormi, avec son téléphone, pour prendre quelques photos, sous le regard insistant de Bob qui finit par la rejoindre pour poser à côté. C'est que, voyez-vous, il était trop mignon dans cette position. Les photos doivent traîner sur les réseaux sociaux.

\- Myfan', puisque c'est toi qui a organisé toutes cette merde, je te laisse faire, dit Hakukai, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Très bien..."

Mahyar fixait désormais la psychopathe de son foutu regard perturbant. Elle se gratta nerveusement la joue.

"Voilà, en fait, on voulait avoir un petit message des quatre gigolos derrière, mais aucun ne répondait aux mails. Du coup... On a décidé de prévoir grand.

\- ... Des messages pour quoi ?

\- ... Sérieusement, t'as pas regardé la date en te levant Mahyar ? s'exclama Fred, qui avait rejoint le groupe. Il donna une tape amicale à l'épaule du MJ -trop adorable, le cerveau de Myfanwi créa immédiatement un nouveau ship-. Joyeux anniversaire vieux."

Mahyar resta buggué sur place. Pendant presque cinq minutes. Cinq vraies minutes où tout le monde se demandait s'il était en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque ou un truc dans le genre, parce qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

"Vous... Vous voulez dire que tout ce bordel... C'était pour moi ?

\- Non c'était pour la Reine d'Angleterre, ironisa Myfan'. Bien sûr que oui. C'est pas comme si on avait laissé des indices partout. Mais ça, il faudrait apprendre à ouvrir l'oeil."

Et dans un arc-en-ciel de joie, tout le monde fit péter un tubes de confettis au dessus de la tête du Maître du Jeu. Pendant ce temps, trois mille personnes, déçues de ne pas avoir leur conférence d'Aventures se suicidèrent.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? C'est pas de ma faute si ça ne pouvait pas se terminer bien pour tout le monde XDDD On se retrouve très vite pour la suite du Survivant de l'Enfer ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews sur cette fanfiction de la nawackitude :D_

 _Bisouilles !_


End file.
